The high functioning Sociopath's God-Daughter
by therandomfangirlfrombelvaria
Summary: Its Sherlock and his god-daughter(daughter of John and Mary).


_**221b Baker St. 2030**_

"Mary Watson-died on 31st January 2015, 15 years ago, during a case involving the Russian Mafia. In her loving memory we today- oh for gods sake Jane stop laughing!"

"But uncle Sherlock you gotta admit its silly"

"What's silly in THIS?" said Sherlock, picking up his glass of ice water

"That we are holding my mothers funeral 15 years after her death and that your going to wear this ridiculous hat on that funeral" said beautiful young Jane Sherlock Watson

"You think this is silly? And what about that little boyfriend of yours? Isn't going out with him silly? Wasn't it silly when he wore a bow tie to Mycroft's engagement?"

" Jared Moriarty, you mean" said Jane, bushing a little

Sherlock frowned at his otherwise smart god daughter. Why, why did SHE have to fall for that son-of-an-idiot. She was so smart, smarter than him sometimes, if it was possible, why couldn't she apply her brain to get a nice, decent boy. No she had to fall for that ugghhhh. I need to play the violin right now to calm down, thought Sherlock. He had started playing the violin rather frequently since Jane had started dating that bastard.

He started playing something random.

"You remembering Irene?" Jane had had an accidental meeting with the woman. Sherlock did not want her to get influenced by Irene, he had gotten really protective of this bright minded young-adult.

"Don't act smart with me young lady, I'm the smart one" He smiled inwardly as he said it

"Oh ya i forgot" said Jane sarcastically.

"What i dont get is why you dont like Jared? You didn't like Nico because he was shy, you said Harry looked like a slug and Shane because he was dumb but Jared, Jared is intelligent, confident, good-looking and..-" she said dreamily

"And?"

"Smart"

"You already said intelligent"

"They don't mean the same thing"

"Are you-"

"Sherlock. Jane. Why are yo two arguing again?" John exclaimed as he kept her grocery in the kitchen.

"Daddy don't you think that Jared is a nice young man?" asked Jane still glaring at Sherlock

"Uh, dear I'll choose to not comment" said John

"But Daddy!"

"John , what did we discuss last Friday-I do not trust that boy"

"What can i do?" said John

"Forbid her from meeting him" Sherlock didn't care that Jim had turned himself to the police after returning from the "dead", he was responsible for Marry's death and Sherlock would never forgive him. He would certainly not approve of Jane dating his son. He was amused by the fact that he had married Molly and they had a son until Jane brought him home one day and said

"Uncle Sherlock, this is Jared."

"Jared?..." He'd inquired as he had deduced that the boy was the son of a doctor. Loving doctor mother. He had a dog. Two dogs. He had combed his hair in an old fashioned way to impress someone older judging by the rest of his modern look.

"Jared Moriarty" the boy introduced himself.

Sherlock had just stared at Jane. He didn't know what to say. He'd never told her about Jim Moriarty and his chronicles. He just didn't want his god-daughter to date Jared Moriarty. That was it.

"We discussed this. If I'm going to forbid her i need to give her a strong reason. Do you have one we can share with her" John said threateningly.

Sherlock had forbid John too from exposing Jane to the horrors Moriarty had done before he turned "good".He wanted to save the little girl who'd called him "she-lock" with such affection that he could not stop loving her. He could still recall that day.

*sherlocks memory lane*

John had just come to 221b to discuss a case. He'd bought Jane along because Marry was not at home.

"Jane say hi to uncle Sherlock" said John

"For gods sake John she isn't going to say it, she's barely twelve months, or was it five?"

"ignorant bastard" John said under his breath

"Sorry what was that?"

"Nothing"

"Good. Back to the case. so I did some research on our dead man and we know now that he had a connection to the Russian Mafia. He wasn't abe to do some work or something from what i got... and boom murder!"

"muh-duh" said baby Watson

"WHAT!"

Sherlock and John just stared at her for fifteen minutes.

"seriously Sherlock-"

"She-lock" said Jane

and that was the cutest thing ever witnessed by Sherlock Holmes.

**Thats it guys. If you liked it pls mention in the comments and give it a thumbs up if you want me to continue. I think ill put Mycroft's marriage in the next one the one after. Give a thumbs up if you want to know his fiance. Also mention if you want Irene. B-Bye**


End file.
